Changing Bodies
by SamiColfer
Summary: Blaine Anderson a zombie affected in the zombie apocalypse affecting Ohio, meets Kurt Hummel, the President of Ohio's, son. Their meeting may change everyone's lives. Loosely a Warm Bodies cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

* * *

Blaine's POV

Well I never imagined my life like this. I mean who does? When asked at school what you want to be when you grow up, no one says _'zombie_.' But no matter what my plans were this is the life I have. I was a senior when it happened; I went to Dalton Academy, which was a private, all-boys boarding school located in Westerville, Ohio. I was popular, everyone knew me as the lead soloist of The Warblers, which was our schools show choir. We had four consecutive wins under our real leather belts, and were way onto our way of getting five consecutive wins.

Now I may have had what seemed the perfect life, but the reason I was boarding in the first place was because when I came out when I was 13 my parents Maria and Jack Anderson, were disgusted and as it was illegal to kick me out they sent me far away to Dalton. But I don't resent them for it, I mean in the beginning I hated them for sending me away for something I cant control but I learnt to see it as a blessing. As 2 months after they sent me away they died in a car accident, if I wasn't in Dalton I could of ended up anywhere, but, as the school board didn't want to be seen as the sort of people to kick out an orphan, they gave me a full scholarship.

Now don't get me wrong I do have family, an older brother, Cooper, but he is in Europe chasing his dreams of becoming an actor. Now I would never tell him this but he cannot act. And the only reason he is still in Europe is because of the 3.5 million he got in our parents will, I was surprised when I found out I got 2 million to be honest. I assume they didn't get round to changing their wills before they died, because then I'm sure I would have got nothing. Cooper was always loved more than me, the older son who was perfect in every way in their eyes.

I often wonder if I would have made it to LA to become a successful singer with a few cameo roles in some well-known films. But those dreams ended when me, and some other Warblers sneaked out to go to a party, 5 zombies jumped us with the intention I'm sure, to kill us but they were new so didn't know that unless you ate the brains their lunch would come back as zombies. Luckily I was only attacked, before they got side tracked with the others so I only had one bite in my left forearm. But one bite is all it takes.

So you've heard about my past and my dreams, so now for my present. Since that night the 'zombie apocalypse' as it is now known as has really took off, with 1/3 of Ohio affected. There is a wall separating us from the living, and everyone outside of Ohio refuses to come into contact with the living, so they also built a wall, in case the disease gets out. As it has been 3 years since this all started, and the un-dead don't need the supplies the living come through the wall to take some supplies back, which is good for us because even with all the guns they posses we manage to kill most that come onto our side of the wall. This happens every day so we walk, really slowly, from the massive shopping center where we live with the bonies, they don't cause us any trouble, but those guys eat anything with a pulse, I mean I'm not saying I don't but I at least feel conflicted about it, but that is where all us zombies are headed, when we give up we kind of shed our skin and become them, a great future huh. But any way we walk to the area they normally come through the wall and wait, for lunch to arrive.

* * *

Kurt's POV

'Hey kid, its your turn to go through the wall today, I tried my best to get you out of it, but even being the sort of Presidents son cant get you out of your turn.'

Finally. 'Don't worry dad, I'll be fine.'

'I'm allowed to worry…after what happened with your mum…' he put his head down and looked at the floor, so I pulled him in for a hug to comfort him.

'Its going to be okay dad, I promise you I'll get back to you alive. I'm a Hummel and no one pushes the Hummel's around right?'

'Yeah, I guess you're right but I cant loose you too.'

'Well as you said it's my time, so stop wallowing and come and see me off, I'll be back before you know it.' I've secretly been looking forward to today. I know that sounds crazy but I can't breathe here, my dad means well but I want to do something exciting. And due to the current situation this is the only way I can think of to do something with my life.

How many 19 year old people do you know in the modern world live at home with their parent, don't go to work, don't go out, and don't go to university? Not many, if any. I had dreams of going to New York, going to NYADA and become a famous Broadway star, and possibly get noticed in the fashion industry. But I can kiss those dreams goodbye. My future now consists of staying at home and occasionally getting to go on an all be it extremely dangerous adventure through the wall.

My mum went through when I was 17 and was killed, that is I suppose a reason why my dad refuses to let me live, even in this section of Ohio. Also my dad is the President of the living section of Ohio as he was in Congress when it all happened. We even live in a mansion that was painted white, to make it more believable.

But back to now, me and the five other people we are with are watching the preparation video that tells us what to do, and good luck. Not the greatest pep talk but I don't care either way. I'm going with my boyfriend Adam, who looks terrified, so I grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, to which he looks at me and gives me a nervous smile. When we get to the concrete gate we are forced to let go of our hands in order to carry the guns, we are then sent through the gate and left to our own devices. Our mission (its not really a mission but it sounds more exciting) is to get some medical supplies from the hospital about a mile away. The walk is silent as everyone is too scared to say anything and once we get there we rush to get everything.

'What was that?' A girl whose name I'd forgotten asked.

'What was what?' Adam asked nervously.

'I-I thought I heard a noise.'

'Where?' But before she could answer the noise came again but much closer, it was groaning, and shuffling of feet coming down the hall to where we were.

'We need to get out of here now!' Mercedes, my best friend, shout whispered.

'Its too late for that.' I say back as the door opens and 5 zombies enter. Everyone starts to shoot at them Adam going for the one at the front whilst standing on one of the desks, but the zombie is undeterred and continues to walk towards him. Meanwhile Mercedes and me hide under the desks and try to stay out of sight.

We are the only ones alive it seems, 3 of the zombies groaned something out then left, taking scrapes from the people they ate, one of the zombies that wasn't leading the pack walked towards Mercedes so I did the only thing I could think of and shot it in the head, to my satisfaction it fell to the floor and didn't move.

But that only alerted the other zombie that stayed behind that people were still alive. He sat up from where he was eating Adam and gazed at me briefly, before shuffling over to me. Even though he was just eating my boyfriend and has some of my boyfriend stuck to his face I notice, that even though he is a zombie, he was gorgeous. The tone of his skin told me that living he had quite tanned skin, the tight black shirt he was wearing showed off his muscled chest and arms, he had a thick head of curly dark hair that fell across his face, and was wearing tight red pants that hugged him in all the right places, but that's not the first thing I noticed, it was his eyes that I noticed first. I could see that he didn't like killing people but that was just the way it was he looked regretful. He kneeled in front of me and looked at me for the longest minute in my life, then he reached up and I knew it was the end of my life…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee or Warm Bodies.**

* * *

Blaine's POV

As if on cue we heard a noise from the closet hospital to the wall. And without a second thought we shuffled towards the noise, with the knowledge that lunch was waiting. It took a while to get to where the noise was because as zombies we are not very quick. As we shuffled towards the noise we heard noises at the end of the hall through big double doors.

'What was that?' A girl through the door asked. 'The end of your life' I thought to myself.

'What was what?' A guy asked, from the sounds of things he might even be more scared than the girl.

'I-I thought I heard a noise.' The same girl said again.

'Where?' The guy from before asked. One of the guys to my left lost his footing, and tripped over a fallen down bin, so we knew the art of surprise was out.

'We need to get out of here now!' A different female whisper shouted. As we walked through the door another voice spoke. This one stood out to me, it was male, but higher than any male's voice I had ever heard. Some may think it was too feminine, but there was a masculinity to it that intrigued me. I wanted to know the owner to that angelic voice, but I know that will never happen as we came here to eat them not greet them.

'Its too late for that.' The angelic voice spoke. Before I could look over to see whose face the voice belonged to, I felt shots being fired at me. I would have thought these humans would have worked out that the only way to kill a zombie was to aim for the head, but apparently not. The guy shooting at me jumped on a table nearby. He is really beginning to infuriate me now, so I grab his leg and pull him to the floor. He screamed so high-pitched that I had to double-check it was a guy before beginning to eat him. I went for the heart first to ensure the noise stops. Ensuring to eat the brain last as that was the worst part, due to the fact that it gives me his memories. It's sort of our way to dream I suppose, as we can't sleep, I mean we _are_ undead. After a while most of the other zombies leave, taking what's left in bags they found.

But then I hear a shot and see one of the zombies that hadn't left fall to the ground. Well at least this human knew how to kill a zombie, I pocket the brain of my latest victim and I stand up from where I'm sitting and look in the direction that the shot came from. When I saw him I was sure the breath was knocked from me, he is perfect. Somehow even through the events he obviously went through today his hair was still coiffed without a hair out of place, his clothes that looked designer consisted of skin tight black jeans over his long slender legs that made my jeans a little bit tighter just looking at them, black DMs, a long sleeved white shirt and a tight grey waistcoat. Without even realizing it I had walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. His eyes are a mix green and blue, and all I know is they are they most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I can't help stare into them, and forget everything for a minute. I then notice how clear and perfect his skin is, it's almost like porcelain, and I cant resist touching it to see if it is as soft as it looks. Never taking my eyes of his I touch his cheek with the softest touch and hear his breath hitch as a spark passes through us. I wonder if he felt it too. I then realize that his eyes are not filled with the lust I would have wanted but pure fear, so I take my hand away and he lets out a breath he had obviously held in for the duration that I touched his cheek. I feel guilty for not realizing that he would be afraid of me, I mean I'm a zombie, how could I expect him to realize that I would never hurt him.

In a split second decision I decide that I have to prove to him that I would never harm him, and reach up to spread blood across his cheek so that his living scent is blocked, and reach for his hand to pull him up and follow me. I pay no attention to the female hidden under the table and pull the boy with me as well as I can considering all I can do is do the awkward zombie shuffle.

'Where are you taking me?' he asks confidently but I can hear the panic that he is trying to hide. I quickly realize that this is the boy whose voice had intrigued me, and feel relief wash over me at the fact that he hadn't been killed. As I cant speak I look at him and groan out whilst pointing in the direction we are walking. 'I don't understand' he admits.

'B-b-b-u-u-s b-us.' I say as well as I can.

'Bus?' He asks. I just nod. 'This is probably a really stupid question. But do you intend on eating me?' I shake my head quickly and wave my hand to show him that that's not my intention. 'Okay… So what is your plan with me.' I hadn't really worked that one out so I just shrug my shoulders and continue on the journey to the bus that I call home.

* * *

Kurt's POV

Well this is not what I expected. When I was dragged up and I looked at Mercedes she looked at me worriedly but before I could answer her I was pulled out of the room. All I know from this zombie is we are going to a bus and he doesn't intend on hurting me and he doesn't know what he will do with me. Its not a lot to go on, but I suppose its better than nothing. When we get to a large shopping center that I had visited a lot in the past I see a lot of zombie shuffling around, and groaning at each other. To my surprise we don't go in, we head round the side where there isn't any zombies and I see what he meant by a bus, it's a double-decker and could fit about 60 people on board. When we enter I notice that the place is stuffed full of random artifacts, everything from a record player with records to a collection of cans. So it seems this zombie is a kleptomaniac, great. I hope I'm not just another thing he has collected. I look back at him and notice that his hand is still in mine, when he realizes what I noticed he takes his hand back as though he had been tasered and walks over to sit down in one of the seats, looking anywhere but at me. So I follow suit and sit opposite him.

'What's your name?' I inquire.

'B-B-B-B..' He begins to get frustrated so I interrupt him.

'I'll just call you B, okay?' he nods. 'So B, I understand you don't intend to hurt me, but do you intend to let others hurt me?' he shakes his head. 'Is it safe for me here.' Again he shakes his head. 'You've never done this before have you? Taken a human home alive?' He shakes his head. 'Then why did you bring me here?' he shrugs. 'You know it's rude to shrug right?'

'So-so-rr-rr-yy' he stutters out.

'I'll let you off, as you find it difficult to speak, okay?' He nods. 'Why did you save me?' He thinks for a minute then speaks.

'botiful' he says and I can't help think how childlike he sounds.

'You think I'm beautiful?' A nod. 'Thank you B. Would you like to know more about me?' again he nods but a lot more eagerly than before. 'Okay… My names Kurt Hummel, I'm 19 years old, I live with my dad, and I dream of going to New York, well I did before…'I trail off. He reaches out to touch my hand but thinks better of it. 'So. How old are you B?' He points at me. '19?' He nods. 'Did you go to McKinley?' he shakes his head. 'I didn't think so, I would have remembered your face.' He smiles at this.

'ay.' he says unexpectedly and points to himself.

'Your gay?' He nods. 'Why are you telling me this?' he points at me. 'Am I gay?' a nod. 'Yes I am, why did you want to know?'

'I oud ave member you.' He tries to say.

'I would have remembered you?' he nods. 'Thank you B' he smiles infectiously and I can't help but smile back. 'Look its been a long day. Can I sleep now?' He nods and indicates for me to follow him upstairs and points to where loads of blankets and pillows are. 'Is this where you sleep?' he shakes his head. It then dawns on me. 'You can't sleep can you?' He shakes his head. 'But this is here because you like to pretend you are human.' Its not a question but he nods anyway. 'Oh, B.' I say as I hug him. At first he is too shocked to move but then he moves his arms to wrap round my waist. I pull away and look him in the eye, 'you don't like killing people do you?' he shakes his head looking down at his feet. 'But you have to stay alive.' Again its not a question but he nods anyway.

'N-ni-g-gh-t' He stutters before walking back downstairs.

* * *

Blaine's POV

Kurt. That's all I can think about as I go downstairs to do the next the next best thing to dreaming. As always I go straight for the good part, the part that makes my head light up like a picture tube. I eat the brain and, for about 30 seconds, I have memories.

_We are lying in a field that we found on the outskirts of our city. All around us is a wide variety of flowers, its beautiful. But as I look to my left at my boyfriend, I realize that no beauty compares to his. His eyes are closed, and he has a blissed out expression on his face, the sun is beaming down on him, highlighting every perfect part of him, the light breeze sways through his hair. He must sense me staring at him, because he opens his eyes and looks at me questionably. 'I love you.' I say sincerely._

Shit. It was his boyfriend. It was his boyfriend that he was in _love_ with. It was his boyfriend that he was in _love_ with that I _ate_. He will never trust me now. Everything was going so well, but I went and ate his boyfriend. Well it was an unlikely dream anyway. The only reason he was so nice to me was because he was afraid I was going to eat him. I'll take him back tomorrow so he doesn't have to be afraid anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Just the storyline. **

* * *

Kurt's POV

When I awake it takes me a few minutes to work out why I am not in my big, warm, comfy bed. B. The zombie that saved my life. I was so sure it was some vivid dream, but now I think about it my imagination is not that good. I'm still trying to process the fact that a zombie _saved_ my life. I'm pretty sure that _never_ happens. So the question is, _why_ did it happen? _Why_ did he decide to save me? _Why_ not someone else? _Why_ did he save anyone at all? Or maybe he lied and he took me to save for later. From speaking to, well at, him I can see that he hates what he is. I wonder what his story is. But more importantly I just want to know when I can go home, to my friends, my dad, my _bed_.

Well laying here isn't going to achieve anything. I head down stairs, and am thankful for the fact that B is a zombie because from what I saw in the mirror on the way down, I could be mistaken for a zombie. I run my hands through my hair to try and tame it. B is sat in the same seat he was last night with his eyes closed, so I take the same seat I took last night as quietly as possible. Even though he can't sleep I found it rude to interrupt his peacefulness. But as soon as I sit down he snaps his eyes open and looks at me.

'Good morning' I whisper, trying to keep the peace. He just nods in greeting. 'So…what's the plan? I mean I can't just stay here forever. For one it's not safe and also my dad has enough on his plate without me going missing. You understand that right?' A nod. 'Okay, so when can I go home?' A shrug. 'What's the matter?' A shake. 'Well obviously there is something wrong because you're not being very co-operative.' He just looks away. 'Please talk to me B.' A shake. 'Have I done something wrong?' A shake. 'Has something happened?' A nod. 'What happened?'

'So-so-rr-rr-yy' he stutters out, looking down at his shoes.

'Sorry? What are you sorry about? Bringing me here?' A nod. 'Hey, look at me.' He turns his gaze back to me. 'Don't worry about it, okay? Yeah you probably shouldn't have brought me here, but you did technically save my life, and for that I am grateful. Now stop moping, and find me something to eat, and something to drink.' He nods and hurries over to the front of the bus. After a minute he shuffles back with a can of spaghetti hoops and a bottle of water. He hands them over with a face that says 'sorry, it's all I have.'

'Thank-you' I say as a start to eat. He heads over to the record player and puts a record on. 'This is soothing. You have a good taste in music.'

'Tanks.' He says sheepishly.

'So… did you go to school in Lima?' A shake. 'In Ohio, though right?' He nods. 'Mmmm… What was it called?'

'D-d-d-a-a-l-l-' He starts to stutter.

'Oh, Dalton?' He nods. 'Yeah, I've heard of it, my Glee club competed against the Warblers.' His face lights up, and points at himself excitedly. 'You were in the Warblers?' He nods proudly. 'Awesome! Wait! You cant be!' he looks at me questionably. 'You were the lead soloist weren't you?.'

'Mmm.' He hums indicating yes.

'You were so good! I might even say better than Katy Perry herself. But keep that between us.' I say with a smirk.

'Kay' He promises with a wide smile.

'So how am I getting back?'

Blaine's POV

There's that question again. The question that I can't answer. How do I tell him that getting him back home is going to be a huge risk that may not even be worth taking as the likelihood is that he will get eaten before he even leaves the parking lot? How do I tell him that I was the one who killed his boyfriend, who he loved? How do I tell him that I don't want him to leave? How do I tell him that I feel alive around him, even though that is impossible? How do I tell him that when I look at him I feel something in my chest? How do I tell him everything I want to when I can't talk?

So as all of that is impossible to say, I settle for a shrug.

'Please tell me you at least have some idea of how I'm going to get out of here.' He says annoyed. Tell him, oh if only it was that easy.

'R-Ri-isk-eee'

'I know it's risky B, I just need to get home, I can't stay here forever.' I wish you could, I think to myself. I can't be falling for the living, he's right, he cant stay here forever.

'S-st-tay' I say and indicate with my hands that he should stay where he is. I stand up and head out of the bus door before he has a chance to say anything; maybe I can find a route out. But as it's a day where no one comes through the wall, all the zombies are hanging around outside the shopping center. This makes it so much riskier than getting him to the bus. As I turn the corner I see exactly what I thought I would, a lot of zombies, shit. I walk over and look through the doors of the shopping center to see that it is full of zombies, shit. And the next day that the people come through the wall in our area is 3 days from now, shit.

Deciding that there is no point hanging around waiting to see if the zombies all of a sudden disappear I go back to the bus.

Kurt's POV

So, he tells me to stay here then disappears. Maybe I annoyed him and he's changed his mind about not killing me, and has gone to get someone else to eat me with. No that's stupid; he's just gone to do something. He'll be back soon and explain where he went so abruptly, without an explanation.

After what feels like forever but is probably no more than 15 minutes, I hear a shuffling heading for the entrance to the bus. Before I have a chance to go into full panic mode, B walks through the door and takes his previous seat.

'Where did you go?' I ask.

'To ook'

'Look at what?'

He holds up three fingers and says "ays'

'3 days?' he nods. '3 days till what?'

'Ss-aaf-fe'

'I can't leave for _three _days?' I almost shout. He flinches but I barely notice. He wants me to stay here for three more days, three. 'How do you expect me to stay here for three days, _huh_? What you expect me to live on? Tinned spaghetti and _water_? Where am I supposed to shower _exactly_? And that makeshift bed may be comfortable for _you_ but I'm _not_ dead so it's _not_ very comfortable for _me_!' With that I storm upstairs before he has a chance to reply.

Blaine's POV

Well, that could have gone better. I'm still not even sure why I brought him here in the first place. It was impulsive, incredibly stupid, and most importantly completely selfish. Well no matter how much he storms around and shouts, we cant leave for 3 days, I just hope he calms down before then, and before he does something stupid…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Just the storyline. **

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

_Every time I look at Kurt I get a pain in my chest, it reminds me of just how much I love him. Like right now. I'm terrified of going through the wall, but seeing my fear he takes my hand gives it a reassuring squeeze and a small encouraging smile. And with those two small gestures my fear fades away. Once we are through the wall, and in the hospital Rachel breaks the silence 'What was that?'_

_'__What was what?' I ask trying not to sound as nervous as I am. _

_'__I-I thought I heard a noise.'_

_'__Where?' Kurt asks without a hint of fear. But before Rachel has time to reply we all hear the noise that is slowly approaching us. _

_'__We need to get out of here now!' Mercedes stage whispers. _

_'__It's too late for that.' Kurt replies bluntly. _

_As soon as the zombies walk through the door everyone starts shooting at them. I jump on a desk and shoot at the leader of the pack, but he is undeterred and continues to walk towards me, I look over to Kurt, and convey with my eyes that I love him more than anything and then everything goes black… _

Urgh! I spit what is left of the brain out of my mouth. I usually enjoy eating brains; they are juicy and make me feel more human as I can do the closet thing to dream. But every bite of this brain makes me feel so guilty. How can I just ignore the fact that I killed and ate Kurt's boyfriend who he loved? How can I act like nothings happened? Kurt will hate me when he finds out, with good reason too. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid and get himself killed.

I suppose I best check on him, I mean its been about 3 hours since he stormed off. I stand up and head upstairs but before I reach the top I here a lot of noise outside the bus. I quickly glance upstairs and see that Kurt is gone, and with speed I didn't even know I had I ran outside to see about 20 zombies crowding around something across the lot, so much for stopping him from doing something stupid. I rush over and see Kurt hiding behind a commercial bin, he is lucky that so many zombies are arguing over who would get him because otherwise he would have been dead by now, but I don't want to wait around to see who wins the fight. So I stand so he can see me and try to get across to him that he should act like a zombie. I'm certain that I look stupid frantically waddling around with my arms out in front of me whilst groaning, a few zombies even turn around to see what the noise is, but I ignore them and focus on Kurt. After a few very painful minutes Kurt gets the message and starts acting like a zombie, but he is acting too movie zombie so I indicate to him with my hands that he should act less.

When we reach the bus after a very long, slow walk I shut and barricaded the door behind us. Kurt sits on one of the seats and looks to the ground, and by his shuddering breaths and shaking of his shoulders I can see that he is breaking down…

**Kurt's POV**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could I be so stupid? I should have trusted Blaine when he told me that it wasn't safe. But my stubbornness took over and I was almost killed. Its not the first time my stubbornness has taken over and got me in trouble, and thanks to Blaine saving my life, it probably wont be the last time either. I hear Blaine move to sit on a seat across the aisle from me, he doesn't say anything of course, but I can tell he's conflicted about what to do. 'I-I'm sorry' I say through sobs.

'S'ok' he says quietly in a tone that I suppose is supposed to soothe me but his inability to speak properly prevents it from having that effect.

'Thank-you for saving my life. Again.' I say as I look up at him rubbing at my eyes to get rid of the tears. 'You probably think I was stupid, and I was. And now you probably think I'm being pathetic, crying over nothing.'

'No' he says simply.

'I promise not to try and leave again until you tell me its safe.' He nods curtly. 'So… what shall we do until we can leave here?'

* * *

Blaine's POV

The next day

Yesterday was weird. I almost felt spent the day doing things that I suppose best friends would do. There was no talk of zombies, or the apocalypse or leaving here, just, listened to music and danced around after much persuasion from Kurt, I found out Kurt is an amazing singer as he sang along to the music, Kurt told me all that was happening in the world of fashion after he got it out of me that I may have liked fashion when I was alive,Kurt toldme more stories of his life, I watched him eat, and then I ended the day by watching Kurt sleep. Now I know that must sound creepy and I sure did feel creepy, but there is nothing more beautiful than Kurt when he sleeps. His walls come down and he looks so innocent, and I don't mean that in a creepy stalker way, but in a way that I felt something. I was sure it was a heartbeat but everyone and their grandmother knows that zombies hearts don't beat, because that sort of defeats the idea of a zombie. We're not alive, but I certainly felt something, I don't know what it was but all I know is it felt right.

'B?' Kurt says. I hum in response from where I am sitting across from him on the floor. 'What do you miss most about being alive?' I think for a few seconds then shrug. 'Do you miss your family?' Again, I shrug not in the mood to try and explain my family life. 'Do you miss your friends?' I go to shrug again but Kurt stops me. 'I told you its rude to shrug B, please tell me something more about your previous life. I feel like you know everything about me but I don't feel like I know you at all.' I think carefully before standing up and going to the front of the bus to retrieve the bag I had on me when I was attacked. As we were going to a party there wasn't a lot in there, just some alcohol, my phone, my wallet, a comb, hair gel, deodorant and a few other things. I walk back to Kurt and hand him the bag. He slowly and carefully looks through it. Finally he speaks.

'I don't really know what you are trying to show me B. I mean, you have some money and a few small pictures of I assume you and your friends, none of your family in your wallet. Your phone is dead and the other stuff is just everyday things.'

'N-nor-ormal'

'Normal?' I nod. 'What do you mean, normal?'

I point to myself and say, 'no-ormal. L-life.'

'You had a normal life?' I nod. 'Okay, I still don't understand though. Are you saying you were a normal teenager, with a normal life, before this happened.' I nod. 'Okay, well thanks for trying to explain your life to me.' He stands up and walks upstairs taking the bag with him, probably to look through some more but I don't question it. I wonder if we will ever be able to have a normal conversation, but I stop myself before I allow myself to wish for a normal life-that I know I will never have-too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. Just the storyline. **

* * *

**Blaines POV **

Once I was sure Kurt was asleep I walked up the stairs and laid down next to him but with as much space as I could between us. Of course I didn't sleep but it was soothing to close my eyes and listen to Kurt's heartbeat. That may sound creepy but other than eating brains, it seemed the best way to pretend to sleep. But with all that spare time all I could do was imagine if Kurt and me had met under different circumstances. At a coffee shop perhaps. I could learn his coffee order and work my way into his life and into his heart. There is no question about if he would have made his way into mine because I'm sure that if I were capable I would already love him after such a short time. He makes me so happy, well as happy as I can be. But I wonder if I would have been good enough for Kurt, he deserves the best and I know that that's not me. I'm too damaged. Even before I was turned. Anyway I have more pressing matters to think about.

Today's the day. The day that I promised to take Kurt home. It's selfish of me to want to keep him here. I know that. But I don't feel so alone now, yes there are hundreds of zombies around, but all they are interested in is getting their next meal. I'm not saying that getting my next meal is not on my mind, because it is. All I'm saying is that I feel guilty when I take an innocent persons life, they don't. So its difficult to have a conversation with them, that, and all we can do is groan at each other. At least with Kurt and me he can talk and I can chip in to make a sort of conversation. The life of a zombie is incredibly lonely. I suppose that's another reason we turn into bonies; we give up hope on life.

But I can't drag Kurt into this life, I've already brutally murdered and eaten his boyfriend, I can't keep him from his dad as well. When Kurt wakes up I'll take him back to the wall.

* * *

About 3 hours later I see Kurt's eyes flicker open and take in the surroundings. He's so beautiful, his hair is a mess, and he's wearing an off white top that I found in my great collection of stuff that's way too big for him and comes down to his mid thigh, with tight black briefs. I'm ashamed to say that when I see his long, slender, creamy legs I feel that strange feeling in my chest, almost as if my body is trying to find the blood that I don't have to send it south, that's one of the only bodily functions that I'm glad doesn't work, as it would be awkward if I popped and boner for someone who I'm supposed to think of as food.

His eyes flicker over to me. "Hey." He says his voice thick with sleep.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"What are you doing up here?' he asks, but not unkindly. I just shrug, because to be honest I think if I manages to tell him he'd think I'm a creep, well more of a creep. "I can go home today cant I?" he asks when he doesn't get an answer, I nod. "Cool." He says simply.

"U. K?" I attempt to ask.

"Yeah I'm okay… It's just I've come to really like being in your company." My face lights up, but he looks at the ceiling. "I know that sounds stupid, I mean he can I enjoy being in the company of someone who eats my kind to stay alive? It seems a bit stupid. And if my dad heard me right now he would have a heart attack." I don't know what to say to that so I scoot over to him and hold my arms out in question. He looks at them then moves so that he is laying with his head on my chest and a leg in-between mine. I wrap my arms around him and squeeze slightly.

"Do ever imagine what would have happened if the apocalypse hadn't happened and we met when we were both human?" he asks in a small voice.

"Y-yes." I reply.

"I can imagine us meeting, I don't know how, maybe through glee or something. But I imagine you being a gentleman that makes my heart skip a beat every time you look me in the eyes when we sit across from each other on dates. I imagine us getting together quickly because it's obvious to us that we are soul mates or something equally cheesy. I imagine you giving me a big speech about how much I mean to you then us kissing and not stopping until our lips are too tired. I imagine falling in love with you.

"I imagine us snuggling together whilst watching a film and us falling asleep in each other's arms. I imagine how my dad would threaten to bring the shotgun out if you hurt me, and telling us to leave my bedroom door open…. I-I imagine our first time, it would be romantic, but spontaneous. You'd be so gentle and caring and loving that I wouldn't want it to end.

"I imagine us moving to New York together and getting an apartment that is small and not very nice. I imagine us going out to see Broadway shows, and visiting all the famous monuments together. I imagine us getting our dream jobs. I imagine us getting engaged when we finish collage, and having a big legal wedding with all of our loved ones there. I imagine us going on a two-week honeymoon to an exotic place where we decide that we want to start a family.

"I imagine us buying a big house on suburbs with a big garden. I imagine us adopting children and seeing them grow up and marry and have children of their own. And I imagine dying together after a long life together. But I suppose I've been reading too many romance novels and been watching too many films. Real life isn't like that."

By the time he's finished I'm sure that if I could cry I'd be crying right now. And that feeling in my chest is stronger than ever. He just describes everything I could ever want with him. I just wish it were possible and not just some dream. I lean my head down and kiss his hair as I hear him begin to cry softly about what we cannot have.

"But I suppose I imagine the bad stuff as well" he continues once his crying stops. "I imagine us having our first big argument over something stupid. I imagine us struggling to get through the month because we treated ourselves to something big at the beginning of the month. I imagine me getting jealous when you talk to another guy, even though you are just friends.

"I imagine you leaving your washing and towel on the floor when you have a shower, and me shouting at you for it. I imagine us having complete different views on how we should decorate our house. I imagine us getting annoyed about how much we both work and not have any time together. I imagine me getting over obsessed with the wedding and ignoring everything you suggest. I just wish I could have the good and the bad with you."

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Shit. I said that all out loud. I need to get out of here before I say something else stupid. I can feel myself losing it. "I-I need to be alone. I have to go. Please, don't follow me." I run down the steps and off of the bus without looking back. Its only when I'm outside that I realize that I'm not fully clothed, but I cant face B again so I keep walking. I walk in the opposite direction to the entrance to the bus depot, trying to stay clear of zombies.

I keep walking until I reach a car park where people park so that they can ride in to town without the traffic. I enter the car park and am pleased to see that there are a lot of cars and no zombies. I walk around trying doors until I find one that is unlocked and has the key in the ignition. My only thoughts are that the owner of the vehicle must have been turned before they had the chance to leave the car, and as it's a convertible it would have been easy to grab the driver, which would explain the blood on the seat anyway.

I get in and turn the engine on to see that there is just under a full tank of fuel. I back out of the parking space and exit the parking space as I go back the way I came I see B standing outside the bus looking hurt that I left so abruptly. I pull over beside him. "Get in. I'm not sitting around for the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself." He looks at me hesitantly but gets in anyway. As soon as he is seated I speed off down the road, the wind blowing through my hair. When the speedometer reaches 100 mph I look over and see B gripping the seat so tightly that his knuckles are straining through his skin. "Are you scared?" I laugh out.

He just looks at me as if to say 'Well, duh, you're crazy! Slow down!'

"Well its not like you can die. Is it?" B stays silent, just staring out of the windshield.

* * *

We drive for about an hour before a heavy storm starts and I realize the roof doesn't work so to stop us from getting too wet I pull into a residential street and park outside the nicest looking house. It's a big detached house with 2 floors, a double garage, a large lawn, and steel gates at the front that are open. It is obvious that the house was vacated a while ago because the lawn is overgrown and mainly weeds. We get out of the car and sprint up the steps to the entrance, after trying the door handle I see that it is locked "We'll have to try somewhere else." I say as I turn back around, but as I turn I hear a large bang and turn around to see that B has barged into the house. "Or we could just do that."

As you walk in there is a grand foyer that has two stair cases that start on the left and the right and join at the top, where they lead onto a balcony and arches that lead to rooms. On the ground floor in between the stairs through a large grand archway is a large kitchen that is the length of the house and leads onto the garden. To the left of the entrance is the sitting room with floor the ceiling windows and a large fireplace. To the right is a study and steps leading to the basement. The whole ground floor is decorated in white with occasional splashes of colour.

"Well this is…grand." I say shocked. As we don't have many resources at home our small semi-detached house is looking run down and not nearly as nice as this place. You would have thought with my dad being the acting President of living Ohio we would have a nice house, but everyone is suffering together so that's not a possibility. "I wonder if they have any food." I think out loud heading to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboards I find tinned food that thankfully is still in date. I take a few cans of food and drink and the can opener to the living room where I find B sitting stiffly on one of the sofas. I shrug and sit down on the same sofa and eat my uncooked food.

After a very long uncomfortable silence I get up and look around the room. It seems the old owners were into old-fashioned devices such as a typewriter, camera, and a rotary phone. Picking up the camera I quickly turn around and take a picture of B. When the flash goes off he jumps out of his skin, and the picture that comes out is comical.

"You know, before my mum died she always said that you should capture every significant moment in your life so that when you are old and grey you can look back at these old memories and remember the good times. I used to think it was stupid. I mean why would you want to document stuff that in a few years you wouldn't care about. But…when she died I realized that the pictures weren't just for your sake when you get old. But for your loved ones as well. That way they can remember the good times that they shared with you.

"I have a picture in a frame on my bedside table, I never used to care for it, but about a week after she died I stumbled across it and now it is my most treasured item. It even comes before my designer clothes and they mean a lot to me, trust me. But in the picture I'm about 7 and my mum is about 26 it was taken on new years, we went to a big firework display in my neighborhood, and in the picture I'm looking to the sky at all of the colors with such wonder in my eyes. At the time I was so entranced that I didn't realize that my mum wasn't looking up to the sky but down at me where I stood wrapped in her arms. The amount of love that is in her eyes. God. I didn't even know people could love that much. Well until now that is…"

"K-ku-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Here. Take a picture of me so you can remember me." He takes the camera and quickly takes a photograph. Once the picture develops he just stares at it almost like I was when I was looking at the fireworks all of those years ago. I clear my throat but he doesn't look up. "Urmm…I'm just going to find a room with semi decent sheets. Do you mind being in the room with me…I know you don't sleep but I don't really want to be alone because its quite creepy…and-" he cuts me off by putting a finger to my lips and nodding slowly. "Thank you."

We go upstairs and after looking through 3 rooms I find one that isn't too bad. It has a large double bed in the middle of the room a large wardrobe, dressing table, chest of drawers, and a door leading to an en suite. Much like the rest of the house it is decorated plainly with splashes of red. I go over to the wardrobe and draws to find some clothes as I left mine on the bus. I find jeans that are slightly too big and a few shirts that are also too big. "Well, these will have to do." I say to myself. I put the clothes at the end of the bed then get in. I look over on the floor to see B lying on the ground.

"You know, you could always come and sleep in this big bed, there is room for two after all." He stands up slowly then slips into the sheets. "I don't know about you but my clothes are soaked." I say as I strip down to my boxers. When I lay back down I see B start to strip down also. "Brrrrr…Its chilly in here." I scoot over to lay my head on his chest and slip and leg in between his, with an arm draped across his middle. "Much better." As I drift off I feel him wrap his arms around me and kiss my head softly, much like he did this morning.


End file.
